Demencia
by YoKiN
Summary: Una vida llena de concecuancias hacen que Ranma tome medidas que le permitan continuar...


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahuachi... dicho el avisito les pido... ¡No me Demanden! xDDDDD

**Demencia. **

Un auto gris recorría la ciudad lentamente, con la precaución necesaria que el conductor debía tomar durante un día lluvioso. Tras él un enorme camión le seguía, 'mudanza' podía leerse en cada uno de sus costados.

Uno tras otro se detienen frente una casa antigua, construida completamente de madera con un gran patio a un costado, una pequeña laguna rodeada de rocas, al otro, un gimnasio. El terreno estaba rodeado con un gran muro gris.

El chofer del auto, un hombre algo robusto, con anteojos y muy bien vestido decide bajarse y admirar el lugar, parecía contento. Antes de dirigirse al interior de aquella casa golpea el vidrio del asiento trasero del vehículo hablándole a quien se encontraba allí.

- ven a ver nuestro nuevo hogar

El joven en su interior, moreno y delgado, retira los audífonos de sus oídos y voltea a ver.

- ¿cuánto durará este, papá, dos semanas como la última vez?

- Déjate de estupideces y ven a ver

El joven en el interior voltea, vuelve a acomodarse los audífonos y en un movimiento exagerado sube el volumen de su stereo. El hombre hace un gesto despreocupado e ingresa al lugar tan contento como antes.

- un excelente lugar, señor

Los hombres de la mudanza comenzaban ya a descargar cajas del camión, vestían trajes idénticos, se apresuraban para no mojar con el agua de lluvia las pertenencias de esta familia tan particular. El hombre robusto asciende con su cabeza y corre a cubrirse.

- ¿un joven difícil?

Uno de los hombres que descargaba pregunta al nuevo dueño del lugar, refiriéndose al joven del auto.

- ya lo creo que si

°°

- éste será tu cuarto, entra tus cosas allí

Al terminar la escalera que permitía ingresar al segundo piso había una puerta de una habitación acogedora, con vista al jardín y espacio suficiente, dicha habitación comenzaba un amplio pasillo en el que se encontraran más habitaciones y lugares espaciosos.

- claro

- ¿te gusta?

- No está mal

- Bien, el mío estará al final del pasillo..., por si quieres algo.

El joven ignora a su padre, comienza a cargar un par de cajas sin prestarle atención, tras haber llevado algunas cosas al interior, cierra la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno.

- ¡buenas noches!

Grita el hombre ignorado desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego le imita y comienza a cargar algunas cosas para llevarlas a su nueva habitación también.

- mañana tendremos que poner en orden todo esto¿esta bien?

En respuesta sólo recibe el sonido de la radio que el joven se había encargado de conectar como primera cosa.

- eso supuse

Menciona para sí. La lluvia había cesado, la oscuridad dominaba tanto la casa como la ciudad entera, el joven dormía sobre una cama mal improvisada, no tan profundamente como parecía hacerlo.

_Una bella joven pelirroja arma un gran escándalo junto a un gran panda en el centro de Tokio. La joven lleva la delantera, pero por distracción es derribada por el panda con una señal de tránsito _

_Un hombre lee una carta enviada por un amigo, en ella le anunciaba que estaría de vuelta, dicho hombre llama a sus tres hijas, las informa de la visita de su amigo que vendría además con su hijo, pues este se comprometería con una de ellas para continuar la tradición de las Artes marciales de su familia. _

_De repente, un gran estruendo interrumpe la conversación, la familia se dirige a la entrada donde descubren al panda que trae en sus brazos a la joven pelirroja _

- _¿acaso tu eres Ranma Saotome? _

_Pregunta el hombre, padre de las tres chicas quines estaban a su espalda. _

- _si _

_Responde la joven pelirroja algo avergonzada. El hombre cae desmayado. _

El joven despierta, la luz del sol le daba en el rostro pues no había nada en su ventana que lo protegiera de él, simplemente gira sobre sí evitando la molesta situación, muy despierto.

- "que extraño sueño"

Cubre su cabeza con las mantas desordenadas con algo de pereza.

- "yo como una chica, que cosa más extraña"

°°

El hombre bien vestido se encontraba en lo que próximamente sería la cocina, dejando algunas cosas, tomando las llaves de su automóvil, hablándole apresurado a su joven hijo quien lo miraba con desgano mientras escuchaba música con su radio personal sentado en la escalera.

- no hay mucha comida aquí, te dejé dinero en la sala para que pidas algo, yo iré al trabajo, regresaré lo más rápido que pueda para organizar todo, la mucama llegará a las 8 pm, espero estar aquí a esa hora para recibirla

- claro...

El hombre se retira sin siquiera voltear atrás, el joven observa distraído el patio adivinando que eso pasaría.

- "será mejor que haga algo¡o moriré de aburrimiento en este lugar!"

Sin más se levanta y comienza a recorrer el lugar por primera vez desde su llegada, se dirige a la cocina, de donde su padre había salido hacia apenas un momento, era amplia, con muchos muebles también de madera, cubiertos de un millón de cosas que ninguno de los dos integrantes de la familia sabía usar, estaba completamente desordenado. Al salir de allí entra en lo que supuso sería la sala, con puertas de bambú y papel deslizantes

- esta casa es realmente muy antigua, casi no se ven ya de estas en la ciudad

Tras esta había otra pequeña habitación, algo oscura, con las características bastante similares a la de la sala.

- seguramente su nueva oficina.

Frente a la sala se encontraba la salida al patio, espacioso, con aquella laguna mal cuidada y sucia, el chico simplemente bajó por esas escaletas y recorrió aquel espacio.

- es agradable aquí afuera...

Grandes árboles con sombra suficiente hacían del jardín un lugar acogedor, arbustos naturales alrededor del muro que recorría el terreno, al seguirlo con la vista nota aquel gimnasio junto a la casa.

- ¿y eso?

Se acerca algo nervioso al lugar, notando como había un pasillo techado, también de madera, que conectaban la casa y el gimnasio. Sin recorrerlo, entre directamente y en silencio observa el piso perfectamente cuidado y un altar vacío que se podía ver del otro lado de la pared, el espacio era enorme.

- es un Dojo... "Artes marciales..."

El joven comienza a recordar su sueño al mismo tiempo en que comienza a caminar descalzo por el Dojo vacío que había descubierto, sin pensar demasiado en ello, comienza a dejar libre su imaginación

_A una de las tres hermanas que lo habían recibido no parecía importarle el hecho de que era una chica y la invita a practicar Kempo en el Dojo. La chica promete no usar demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla, pero todos los golpes son esquivados. La que parecía ser la hermana menor de aquella familia emplea aún más fuerza, pero la pelirroja vuelve a esquivarlo, lo que provoca que la hospitalaria chica termine atravesando la pared en un fallido intento por darle a su contrincante. _

_La chica dueña del lugar felicita a la pelirroja. _

- _me alegra que seas mujer, odiaría perder contra un chico _

_Ambas ríen, aunque la pelirroja se veía algo nerviosa. _

°°

Durante el atardecer, tanto padre como hijo, se habían dedicado a ordenar lo mejor posible su nuevo hogar antes de que llegara la mencionada mucama.

- tenemos que darle una buena impresión o saldrá corriendo de aquí

- es demasiado espacio para sólo tres personas, papá

- será mejor que dejes de quejarte, mi jefe dijo que me necesitaría por un tiempo en esta sucursal, muchos nuevos e ineptos empleados que entrenar, tal vez tengamos suerte y nos quedemos aquí por bastante tiempo, así que acostúmbrate.

Junto con eso, lanza un caja a los brazos de su hijo desafiantemente.

- siempre dices eso.

Responde sin siquiera intentar sostenerla, dicha caja contenía varios adornos de porcelana, el hombre de anteojos tan solo se queda viéndolas completamente destrozadas en el piso.

- tocan a la puerta, será mejor que vaya a abrir

El joven se retira de la amenazante mirada de su padre.

°°

- necesitaremos que prepare las comidas y atienda la limpieza de la casa, suelo salir temprano en la mañana y llegar aproximadamente a las 8 pm, pasará el mayor tiempo del día con mi hijo, cuando llegue de la escuela¿hay algún problema con eso?

- no señor

- ¿algo que quieras agregar hijo?

El chico de oscuro cabello tan solo observa a la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, robusta, de cortos cabellos castaños bien atados y apegados a su nuca, usaba un delantal blanco sobre un vestido simple y largo.

- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kasumi, Kasumi Tendo.

- "Tendo..., la familia Tendo...", no entres a mi cuarto...

- ... ven Kasumi, te enseñaré tu habitación para que puedas acomodarte.

Juntos se retiran de la sala para dirigirse al segundo piso, el joven acomoda los audífonos en sus oídos para escuchar música como acostumbraba.

- sólo ignóralo, es antipático pero no es un chico malo, sobrevivirás, créeme

Bromeaba el hombre de anteojos con la mujer mientras la guiaba por la casa hasta su nueva habitación.

El joven se levanta poco más tarde, se dirige a la cocina para encender el calefactor y dirigirse también al segundo piso con la intención de darse un baño, en el camino se da cuenta como su padre discutía afanosamente por teléfono.

- escúchame bien Soun, será mejor que esa computadora esté en perfectas condiciones mañana por la mañana...

- "un trabajador quizá... ni modo"

En el baño, abre la llave del agua caliente de la bañera para llenarla, mientras tanto, se dirige a un costado para lavarse previamente, momento que utiliza para dejar volar su imaginación nuevamente

_Su Padre charla con el señor Tendo... Soun Tendo, aquel hombre moreno y de largo cabellera, padre de las tres jóvenes que antes viera, le cuenta una terrible historia. _

_Mientras tanto, la chica pelirroja se dirige al baño para asearse como la mayor de las hermanas, la más trabajadora, le ofreciese. La chica con la que entrenara también va a bañarse, entra, se desviste y cuando se dispone ingresar a la bañera se encuentra con un chico desnudo saliendo de la misma. _

_La chica, silenciosamente retrocede, se cubre, y una vez fuera da un estrepitoso y fuerte grito: _

- _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

El joven ríe a carcajadas mientras ordena los utensilios de aseo que había usado, amarra una pequeña toalla por sobre su cintura e ingresa a la bañera llena de agua. Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios al estar en contacto permanente con el agua tibia.

_La chica va en busca de una mesa con la que piensa golpear al degenerado que se había metido a su baño, cuando vuelve se lo topa y le pregunta quién es: _

- _Ranma Saotome, lo siento. _

_Nuevamente se presentan, pero las hijas de Soun no entienden nada, pues hace un momento Ranma era una mujer. Para aclarar todo, Ranma y su padre explican lo ocurrido: _

_Ellos visitaron China con la intención de perfeccionar el arte, llegaron a un campamento, que consistía en un extenso llano con muchos estanques, cada uno poseía una maldición, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. De estos estanques emergían varas de bambú para atacarse vía aérea, pese a que el guía del campamento les explicó lo que podría pasarles de entrenar allí, ellos no hicieron caso y saltaron las varas y comenzaron a entrenar. Tras haberlo golpeado Ranma, su padre cayó en el estanque del Oso Panda, donde hace unos 2000 años atrás se había ahogado uno, por lo que cuando su padre salió de la poza, lo hace en forma de Panda. _

_Su padre, ahora panda, le lanzó una patada a Ranma quien cae en otro estanque en donde hace unos 1500 años atrás una bella joven murió ahogada. Después de esto, ambos se transforman en chica y panda respectivamente al tocar el agua fría, pero vuelven a la normalidad con el agua caliente. _

_°° _

Los tres habitantes de la casa cenaban tranquilamente gracias a Kasumi.

- mañana temprano iremos a matricularte a tu nueva escuela, no queda lejos de aquí, te agradará, hoy hablé con quien creo será tu profesora de matemáticas¿cómo se llamaba?...¿Nabiki, algo así

- como quieras... "Nabiki Tendo..."

- mañana la conocerás, la preparatoria Furinkan, dijeron que era muy buena

- genial...

- luego te quedarás con Kasumi, tendrás que soportarlo¿he?

- Estoy segura de que no molestará

Ambos bromean, el chico ni siquiera presta atención a lo que los adultos decían, él tan sólo se preocupa por terminar de comer.

- gracias por la comida, pero aún tengo que hacer en mi habitación.

Ascienden, ignorándolo también.

°°

- está listo, joven Saotome, es usted alumno de nuestra preparatoria Furinkan, espero que no nos de problemas

La Directora de la escuela se dirigía al chico a pesar de este no haber pronunciado palabra alguna

- ¡para nada! Mi hijo nunca ha dado problemas en la escuela, casi ni sabrá de su existencia

Bromeaba el robusto hombre de anteojos.

- si desean podría mostrarles la institución

El joven asciende conmovido por la amabilidad de la señora, su padre en cambio mira el reloj de su muñeca en un exagerado movimiento

- ¡oh, no sabe cuanto lo siento, pero debo irme a trabajar ahora

- me iré caminando a casa

- como quieras

El hombre se despide de la mujer con un fuerte apretón de manos y sin más se retira apresurado del lugar.

- ¡te compraré el uniforme a penas salga del trabajo!

Grita desde ya fuera llamando la atención de algunas personas, el joven tan sólo lo observa alejarse algo avergonzado, pero ya acostumbrado a su comportamiento.

- ven, te mostraré

Lo guía la mujer, recorren gran parte del lugar, caminan por los grandes patios, señala la azotea, el pequeño comedor, el gran gimnasio, los camarines, la enfermería y las infinitas salas de clases que abarcaban los tres pisos del edificio.

- este será tu salón

El chico observa la puerta del salón que le mostraban algo nervioso

- mañana podrás ser parte de él

- "otro maldito primer día de escuela, una vez más seré el chico nuevo..." ...genial

- vaya, ya es tarde, necesito regresar a mi oficina, si tienes alguna consulta puedes visitarme cuando quieras¿de acuerdo?

El joven de oscuros cabellos asciende.

- adiós

- adiós

Al dirigirse hacía la entrada algo llama su atención lo suficiente como para detenerse y quedar mirando una situación que se daba en uno de los patios de la escuela. Una chica, de largos cabellos azulados y delgada contextura caminaba hacia el

- ¡Akane, espérame!

La chica voltea y se encuentra con un joven alto y apuesto, se saludan cariñosamente y juntos caminan pasando frente al muchacho que los observaba sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

- que linda..., "... Akane..."

_Era hora de escoger la prometida, Soun Tendo presenta a sus tres hijas. _

- _Ella es Kasumi, de 18 años, ella es Nabiki, de 17 años, y ella es Akane, de 16 años _

_Todos apuntan a Akane, pues ella también practica el arte, y tal y como había dicho su hermana Nabiki "era perfecto, pues Akane odiaba a los hombres, y Ranma era también una mujer". _

En el camino de regreso a su casa encuentra una tienda en la que vendían todo tipo de revistas, el chico decide entrar y comprar unas cuantas sobre Artes Marciales, las que revisaría durante el trayecto.

°°

El joven había estado leyendo aquellas revistas detenidamente, muchos personajes importantes aparecían ahí. Mencionaban técnicas asombrosas que le habían llamado la atención, la libertad que sentía estando en el Dojo de su nueva casa le había permitido incluso imitar algunas posturas que salían en las fotografías¡habían tantos estilos de pelea, no había duda de que podría imaginar mil y una aventura con toda esta información, el chico estaba completamente feliz.

- joven, la cena está servida

Kasumi le había llamado, su padre había llegado y el día estaba por terminar sin que el chico se percatara de ello.

- está bien, voy en seguida

Anuncia al viento, pues la mujer ya había desaparecido, rápidamente se acomoda, ordena sus cosas e ingresa a la casa para dirigirse a la cocina, allí alcanza lo que seguramente sería servido en la mesa y se dirige a su habitación, con un plato en su mano, una tasa de té en la otra, y sus revistas bajo el brazo.

- no te preocupes, le gusta hacer eso, es algo antisocial este chico

Se disculpa aquel hombre bien vestido, la mujer asciende mientras que termina sus quehaceres, cenar y luego ir a darse un baño. El joven se encontraba en su habitación, mas el que una persona entera al baño no había pasado desapercibido gracias a su silenciosa lectura.

- Akane...

_Ya en la noche, Akane, la menor de las tres hijas de Soun se baña tal y como lo había querido hacer antes, Ranma algo somnoliento y en su estado de chica vuelve a entrar al baño, llevándose una gran cachetada de Akane _

- _¡Pervertido! _

°°

Temprano en la mañana, el joven de oscuros cabellos es despertado por Kasumi quien abriendo las nuevas cortinas permitía que la luz entrara en la habitación, él sólo cubre sus ojos adoloridos con sus manos para luego abrir la boca.

- ¡rayos, te dije que no entraras a mi habitación!

- lo siento

Se disculpa la mujer antes de salir apresuradamente del lugar sin darle mayor importancia al asunto en realidad, el chico molesto sólo voltea sobre sí mismo para acurrucarse y disponerse a dormir nuevamente

_Después de correr por el vecindario Akane llega a su casa... _

El reloj despertador comienza a emitir aquel molesto sonido que tanto le irritaba, con rabia gira nuevamente, estira su brazo hasta alcanzar el aparato y lo apaga de un solo golpe

- ¡cielos!... como odio ir a la escuela...

Sale de la cama para comenzar con la rutina mañanera.

°°

- te queda bien ese tu uniforme hijo

- "el artista marcial no tendría que usarlo...", apesta

- claro que no, qué vas a saber tú, bien, sube al auto

- ¿para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué, voy a llevarte

- Puedo ir solo, conozco el camino

- No discutas y sube al auto¡se nos hace tarde!

Sin decir otra palabra recorre el vehículo y sube, al notar como su hijo no movía ni un músculo arma un escándalo terrible con el claxon, el chico afirma su bolso y sube al asiento trasero, acomodando sus audífonos en cuanto comienzan a moverse.

- "el artista marcial podría ir solo a la escuela..."

°°

_Akane se encuentra con Ranma y Genma entrenando fieramente, finalmente los dos terminan mojados al caer en la fuente del patio de la casa. Después de eso Akane apura a Ranma para irse junto con Nabiki, mas esta insiste en que ellos dos deben ir solos como la pareja que son. _

_En el camino, después de haber discutido un poco con esa chica marimacho, una anciana que moja la calle sin querer lo moja también, transformándolo en chica, Ranma se niega rotundamente a asistir a la escuela como una mujer, por lo que Akane se preocupó por conseguir un poco de agua caliente, rociarla y así correr a la escuela finalmente. _

Al llegar al establecimiento sin pronunciar palabra el chico baja del auto y camina hacia el interior, su padre tampoco demora en irse. Sabiendo ya cual era la dirección de su salón, camina directamente hacia él, sin embargo, algo nuevamente llama su atención, era esa chica, la que había visto el día anterior.

Ella caminaba delante de él, era seguida por tres chicos que parecían estar dispuesto a todo por llamar tan sólo su atención, mas esta chica, Akane, se encuentra nuevamente con ese extraño chico, alto y fornido, lo besa y caminan juntos por los pasillos de la escuela.

- una chica popular...

Murmura mientras observa como los chicos que la seguían momentos antes se alejaban resignadamente de ella.

_Cuando por fin llegan a la escuela, ven a una estampida de hombres que se dirigen a atacar a Akane, quien se defiende muy bien, saliendo intacta, mas de repente se atraviesa un joven extraño con unas palabras sin sentido. Ranma baja del muro en el que se había acomodado para observar, y le pregunta a Akane qué pasa, pero este joven al ver que Ranma toma mucha confianza con Akane se enoja, y le pregunta quién es sin permitir que le conteste, pues le interrumpe diciendo _

- _pero que falta de respeto¿no sabes que las personas de mayor autoridad deben hablar primero? _

Al llegar al salón de clases visualiza un banco vacío, es allí donde se sienta esperando a que el resto de sus compañeros llegaran

- mira, es nuevo

- que bobo

- espero que no ocasione problemas... o ya verá...

El chico podía escuchar los comentarios poco disimulados que sus compañeros emitían a sus espaldas, el optó por concentrarse en el reloj y ver como la hora pasaba

- ese es mi lugar

Alguien le había hablado, la chica que viera durante el día anterior y hace apenas unos momentos en los pasillos, aquella chica popular, Akane, le había hablado, él no pudo hacer más que observarla y admirarla.

- dije... que ese es mi lugar, quítate

Akane mueve su cuerpo hacia un lado tan sólo para que el chico que había usurpado su puesto pudiera ver a su novio que estaba detrás de ella, de brazos cruzados esperaba por una reacción, le miraba amenazante, el resto de sus compañeros le miraban divertidos. El joven se levanta, espera a que la chica más linda de la escuela se siente para luego salir del salón y esperar junto a la puerta de entrada a quien sería su profesor.

- no te le acerques, me escuchaste, o te las verás conmigo, Kuno Tatewaki

Aquel chico que antes tan sólo le mirara ahora lo tomaba de sus ropas al hablar y empujaba bruscamente al terminar, algunas carcajadas provenían desde el interior del salón de clases al darse los demás cuenta de lo ocurrido, Kuno se va, el chico de oscuros cabellos ordena sus ropas y mira atentamente el piso avergonzado.

_Kuno, el chico que antes lo molestara, se enfurece al escuchar que Ranma vive en casa de Akane, y lo ataca con un boken que no logra tocarlo. De repente se larga a llover, justo cuando la pelea se empieza a poner pareja, pues ambos han logrado tocarse. Genma, su padre llega a la escuela en su forma de panda con una tetera antes de que alguien pudiera percatarse del cambio de Ranma. _

_°° _

_Ya comienzan las clases, pero Ranma y Akane son sacados del salón por llegar tarde, entonces ésta le aclara al chico que todos los chicos la atacan por culpa de Kuno Tatewaki, pues en la graduación del año pasado dijo por micrófono que aquel que desee una cita con ella deberá vencerla en combate, sin embargo, jamás lo habían logrado. _

- ¡Yo la vencí!

- tu, el del fondo, sal del salón

Risas podía escuchar nuevamente, el profesor le había regañado por interrumpir la clase, no le queda más que esperar apoyado en la pared fuera del salón de clases, tal y como antes lo hiciera.

_De pronto dentro del salón, Kuno se entera por Nabiki, su compañera de clases, que Ranma es prometido de Akane, lo que logra es que lo saquen de la clase. Furioso Kuno encuentra a la parejita aún castigada y desafía a Ranma _

- _¡jamás permitiré ese matrimonio entre ustedes dos! _

_Toda la escuela se había enterado. Ranma acepta el desafío, y se tiran del tercer piso para pelear en el patio, pero caen en una piscina, Ranma se convierte en mujer y Kuno no sabe nadar. _

_°° _

- ¿pero qué demonios hacías, hijo, acaso estás loco, cómo se te ocurre lanzarte desde el tercer piso?

El joven de oscuros cabellos se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla de la enfermería de la preparatoria, cubierto por una toalla, el se encontraba completamente empapado.

- ¿acaso quieres matarte, es eso?

Su padre paseaba por la pequeña habitación blanca cual león enjaulado, no había dejado de gritar desde que llegó al lugar, hacía unos quince minutos atrás, a pesar de que aquel accidente había ocurrido hace ya 1 hora, su trabajo le había impedido llegar más temprano, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores.

- vamos, te llevaré a casa para que puedas cambiarte o cogerás una pulmonía, hablaremos de esto más tarde¿lo sabes no, no podrás escaparte de mi esta vez... loco, debes estar loco... ¡mañana mismo tienes hora con un psicólogo!

Bruscamente le ayuda a ponerse de pie y comienza a caminar a su lado dirigiéndose ambos al auto, habían muchas personas fuera de la enfermería, todos querían saber lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo enmudecieron al ver al chico salir del lugar acompañado por su padre.

- estas son las vergüenzas que me haces pasar... mocoso mal criado...

°°

- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Ranma Saotome ..."hijo de Genma Saotome, heredero de la escuela de combate 'Todo Vale', y ¡soy el mejor artista marcial de todo Nerima!"

En una oficina de tamaño considerable, una mujer elegante y de apariencia tranquila estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá frente al chico quien despreocupado y sin mirarla siquiera respondía a sus preguntas sin pensar demasiado en ellas.

- ¿Sabes qué haces aquí?

- Mi papá me trajo

Responde con una gran sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

- ¿y sabes por qué te trajo tu papá?

- porque me tiré desde el tercer piso de mi escuela

- ¿por qué hiciste eso Ranma?

- Estaba peleando con un chico en la escuela, no sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto, caí en la piscina, nada pasó

- ¿Sabías que la piscina estaba allí abajo?

- Pues no, ni modo

- Ya veo... bueno, a decir verdad unos chicos te vieron antes de saltar, no había nadie a tu alrededor...

El joven sólo cambia el punto de atención mirando hacia un punto lejano sin dejar de sonreír un solo momento, la mujer vuelve a hablarle

- ¿Te sientes molesto por algo?

- No soy un suicida¿sabe?

El chico se inclina en el sofá poniendo ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza en una clara actitud desinteresada.

- ¿entonces por qué te tiraste?

- mire, soy un artista marcial¿está bien, sé muy bien como caer de semejante altura, soy nuevo en la escuela, no sabía que había una piscina allá abajo

- ¿tu eres artista marcial?

- Así es

- ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

- Claro que lo sabe, el me enseñó todo lo que sé

- ¿El también es artista marcial?

- Exacto

- Ya veo... y ¿desde cuándo practicas el arte, Ranma?

- Desde que tengo memoria mi padre comenzó a entrenarme, viajamos por todo Japón, conocimos lugares asombrosos

- ¿Te gusta aquí, la ciudad, tu nueva casa?

- No está mal la verdad, podría ser peor

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, está esta chica que es una dinamita¿sabe?

- ¿Qué chica?

- Akane Tendo, mi prometida

- ¿Estas comprometido?

- Si, desde ayer

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

- No hay mucho que decir en verdad, nuestros padres nos comprometieron

- ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven como para contraer matrimonio?

- ¡Es lo que yo digo, pero dígaselo a nuestros padres, tienen metida la idea de que debemos hacernos cargo del Dojo de su familia

- ¿Del Dojo?

- Así es, la familia Tendo tiene un Dojo, ya sabe, para practicar y entrenar, es la dote, no es que me importe mucho..., yo puedo entrenar donde sea, soy un experto

- De modo que vives con la familia Tendo, háblame sobre ella

- Bueno, son tres chicas y el señor Tendo, su padre

- Hum... ¿tu padre vive con ellos también?

- Si, ambos alojamos en su casa

- Bien Ranma, creo que eso es todo¿qué te ha parecido?

- ¡Fue divertido!

- Es probable que nos volvamos a encontrar¿qué te parece?

- No hay problema, nos vemos entonces¡adiós!

Sin dejar de sonreír el chico abandona la cómoda oficina, la mujer apresurada apunta algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta que no había considerado sino hasta ahora, al terminar camina hasta su escritorio, se sienta tras él y presiona uno de los muchos botones del teléfono que se encontraba sobre el mencionado mueble.

- haz pasar al señor Genma Saotome por favor Makoto

- en seguida doctora

Tras unos minutos, el joven robusto de anteojos ingresa también a la oficina en la que antes estuviera su hijo, camina hacia el escritorio sentándose frente a él de manera tal que pudiera ver de frente a la mujer que lo mandara a llamar.

- ¿cuál es el problema?

Pregunta el hombre ansioso rompiendo el silencio de aquel lugar.

- quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas...

°°

_Ya en casa, Ranma conversa con su padre sobre Akane mientras estaban en el Dojo, ella no era lo que esperaba, pero en fin..., meditando camina hasta su habitación, en el camino puede escuchar a Akane conversando con Nabiki _

_- ¡imagínate, estoy comprometida con mi peor pesadilla! _

_Dicho comentario descoloca al joven que furioso se va topándose con Kasumi en las escaleras. _

Ella sostenía toallas recién dobladas mientras observaba como 'el joven' se alejaba, con la mirada busca a su alrededor encontrándose no casualmente con el padre de aquel chico tan extraño.

- debemos observarlo

Es lo único que el hombre, retirando sus anteojos del rostro en un gesto de absoluto cansancio, se atreve a pronunciar.

°°

El hombre robusto de traje cogía un pan de la cocina para ponerlo en su boca mientras apresurado salía de la casa, mientras lo hacía, habla dirigiéndose al chico que en pijamas desayunaba junto a la mucama quien claramente estaba incómoda con la presencia del chico.

- te dejé una receta médica en la cocina hijo, Kasumi te la comprará, recuerda que debes ser riguroso... ¡nos vemos en la noche!

La mujer se apresura en terminar para recoger sus cosas y salir de allí.

- No te preocupes Kasumi, yo la compraré¿puedes traerla?

- claro

_Ranma encuentra una carta de Kuno donde invita a la pelirroja a las 6:00 pm en la escuela..., Kuno aparece y después de decir sus versos sin sentidos y presentarse como el relámpago azul de la preparatoria Furinkan, le declara todo su amor y le obsequia un gran ramo de flores rojas y exclamando mientras se retira: _

- _pelirroja, te quiero... te quiero... _

°°

- ¿dejaste que saliera¡Rayos Kasumi!

- lo siento señor, pero se veía saludable esta mañana, no sabía que...

- bien, al menos sólo compró rosas... ¿cómo se veía cuando llegó?

- Pues, parecía estar muy molesto, subió al segundo piso, estuvo en una de las habitaciones vacías por mucho tiempo

- Está bien, será mejor llamar a la doctora

°°

- Kasumi¡tengo que salir de esta casa, no es nada agradable quedarse todo el día encerrado¿sabes?

- pero joven, su padre me dijo que no debía permitirle salir solo

- entonces acompáñame, ambos iremos a comprar esas condenadas pastillas, así todos quedaremos contentos

- pero..., es que yo...

- ¡no tienes nada que perder!

- Está bien, pero será sólo por un momento.

Ambos caminan aparentemente tranquilos por la ciudad, la mujer se veía nerviosa y angustiada, no dejaba de observar a su acompañante, estaba atenta a cada movimiento que él hiciera, sin embargo el chico estaba dispuesto a ignorarla. Después de no mucho tiempo caminando llegan a su destino, el joven con suma tranquilidad toma la iniciativa y habla con aquel amable farmacéutico.

- ¿qué desea joven?

- necesito esto

Él simplemente le alcanza el papel escrito.

- _¿qué le hizo esto? _

_Pregunta el doctor. _

- _una chica muy fea _

_Contesta Ranma, lo que provoca que Akane, quien lo acompañaba en el consultorio, lo bote de la camilla en la que se encontraba. _

- _no habrás sido tu¿no Akane? _

_Extrañado pregunta el doctor. _

- ¿joven?... ¿joven Ranma¡Joven!

_Por más que le cuesta Akane responde con la verdad. Ranma se da cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de hacerse la amable. El doctor se larga a reír y en un dos por tres deja al mal herido de Ranma como nuevo. _

- _aún son unos niños... _

- ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a este chico!

_Kasumi le pide a su hermana Akane que le vaya a dejar un libro al amable doctor que atendiera a Ranma, sin embargo ella se niega. _

- ¡que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

°°

Aquel hombre robusto estaba sentado en un plástico asiento que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del hospital de Nerima, había estado allí por horas, su elegante vestuario estaba arrugado y deshecho, aquella elegante corbata de ceda, inexistente, sus anteojos en una de sus manos mientras que la otra sujetaba su frente, el estaba claramente angustiado.

- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando... no puedo...

Murmuraba sólo para sí.

- esto debe ser sólo un sueño... por favor que sea un sueño...

Una persona finalmente se le acerca, era la psicóloga que antes hablara con él y su hijo, la familia Saotome.

- debo hablar con usted, sígame por favor.

El hombre obedece sin siquiera titubear, ambos llegan a una pequeña sala donde no habían demasiados muebles, ambos se acomodan allí dispuestos a enfrentarse una incómoda situación.

- la verdad señor Saotome, es que...

- ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?

- No es fácil lo que le voy a decir, quisiera que primero se tranquilizara para yo...

- ¡que rayos le pasa a mi hijo!

- Es su mente, Ranma tiene un grave caso de Esquizofrenia...

- ¿... qué está diciendo?

- La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad hereditaria-ambiental, Ranma siempre la tuvo, pero sólo ahora se ha desarrollado, quizá por su estado emocional..., Ranma cree que sus pensamientos, sentimientos y actos más íntimos son conocidos o compartidos por otros, y pueden presentarse ideas delirantes en los actos y pensamientos. Son frecuentes las alucinaciones, especialmente las auditivas, pero también suelen presentarse otros trastornos de la percepción, los colores pueden parecer excesivamente vívidos y detalles irrelevantes de hechos cotidianos pueden parecer más importantes que la situación u objeto principal...

- ¡usted dijo que se solucionaría, que se controlaría!

- Es así en la mayoría de los casos, nunca había visto una reacción negativa que se presentara tan rápidamente o tan fuerte, su hijo está completamente perdido en su mente, al parecer, Ranma ya no ve dos realidades, ve sólo una... el vive en su mente una realidad en la que es un artista marcial... que está comprometido... y que heredará un Dojo...

- ¿Dónde... dónde esta¡quiero verlo¡quiero ver a mi hijo!

El hombre se levanta con ojos llorosos y desesperados, la mujer, manteniendo distancia, hace ademán de que la siguiera, después de caminar en absoluto silencio llegan a una zona alejada del resto del hospital, cruzaron muchas puertas a paso apresurado hasta finalmente llegar a la esperada puerta correcta. La mujer toca suavemente esperando respuesta, un hombre bastante mayor atiende.

- él es el padre, quiere verlo

Anuncia la mujer, el hombre asciende lastimosamente para luego dejarlos entrar. Ranma Saotome, un muchacho reprimido a la vez ignorado desde pequeño, hijo de Genma Saotome, hombre divorciado y padre ausente debido a su adicción al trabajo, yacía en una camilla sentado gracias a su respaldo bien acomodado, amarrado de manos y pies, vestido con una camisola de color celeste, con la mirada perdida y con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Su padre se arrodilla en el piso junto a él llorando arrepentido.

**_FIN. _**

_Notas de la Autora: _

Bien, esa ha sido mi obra maestra xD, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo... (hum... estoy segura de que he oído eso antes...xDDD)... y bueno, realmente me gustaría leer criticas y opiniones así que les estaría eternamente agradecida si se tomaran la molestia - (mi mail es: jokavaosyahoo.es)

Mis más sinceros cariños a los que me molestan siempre para que escriba (Ane)... y los que me apoyan (Ane) y los que me aconsejan (Ane)... e incluso, le agradezco a quien me dijo que no seria una buena idea porque... lo escribí solo para llevarle la contraria xDDDDDD... jiji... lo sé, soy una pesada xDDDD

En fin, gracias por leerme, saludos y besos a toos .


End file.
